gaykidshavenfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-049
Background The SCP Foundation. A corporation known for capturing and containing the strange and questionable anomalies throughout the world to protect man-kind from these unique yet dangerous creatures/substances. Most SCPs are seen as dangerous, killing machines. While others are just passive and docile and won't even hurt a fly. Though, there is one SCP in particular with such soothing motives and gentle actions. Though he may not seem like it, this SCP is SCP-049, also known as the Plague Doctor. SCP-049 is a Euclid class object. He has an appearance similar to that of Plague Doctors from ancient Europe from the 14th century. Though he is seemingly docile and passive, take note that he will not hesitate to lethally killing one. Being grasped by SCP-049 is lethal enough to kill any organic life form within the next few minutes after physical contact was made and designated. SCP-049 happened to escape the SCP facility he was locked in, in a breach referred to as " The Breach of Loss ", a containment breach which resulted in numerous foundation personnel dead, nearly destroying the facility in the process, and the escapement of numerous SCPs, including SCP-049. Fleeing as far as he could, 049 didn't care where he went, no matter how bad the conditions here of the environment, he just wanted to get away from the facility as far as he could... This thought led him to Runaway Haven. Once entering this region, SCP-049 has resided here, and feels most comfortable doing so. Some people don't see him as a monstrous figure due to his appearance, and even appreciate him for his gentle behavior and respectful motives towards numerous people. Personality SCP-049 usually acts very gentle and respectful towards many people he comes by. He usual acts as the voice of reason, and tends to act like a fatherly figure at times as well. Never has he snap towards people nor show rude motives... He has very high and cunning intelligence, and a generous and assisting behavior as well. Though like anyone else, SCP-049 can lose his temper, but only rare showings have shown him losing it, as most of the time he remains at ease, and doesn't show any actions of snapping and/or showing irritated anger. He as well tends to act rather awkward and peculiar within social interactions, at times he even grows somewhat anxious from socialization, nevertheless this doesn't effect his overall gentle and welcoming personality. SCP-049 wasn't always this way, however. When SCP-049 was contained by the SCP Foundation, his behavior and motives were peculiar and unusual. Sure he seemed to act like a gentleman-figure, but his physical actions were different. With any human insight of his own vision, he'd attempt to approach them and grasp onto them, thus seemingly killing them via his lethal touch. Do note, that SCP-049 did this a lot; using his lethal touch for his own advantages. Him doing this was what he considered to be, " The Cure ". This continued for numerous years... Until one day, SCP-049 finally realized his actions. This gave him time to think, realizing what he did... After time, SCP-049 considered himself reformed, and thought that he had a reason to use his lethal touch to the Foundation; Because they simply contained him in a claustrophobic chamber within captivity. Appearance SCP-049 stands at a staggering height of 6'2 (188.976 cm/1.9 meters). He has the appearance and height of an average adult male but what comes to notice at first glance is his physical appearance portraying that of a Plague Doctor from ancient Europe of the 14th century. He has a ceramic mask formed by hardened clay, and his cloak appears to be made out of pure leather, though it is discovered that his robe is the same material as his muscle tissue. SCP-049 has as well stated numerous times in the past that his robe and mask are apart of his physical appearance, as he claims that there isn't a face under the mask, however, without any form of speculation it is unknown if this is true or not, albeit somewhat. Powers and Abilities * Athleticism * Immortality (He cannot die of natural causes, such as age.) * Cunning intelligence * Can resurrect dead life forms from the dead. * Can manipulate one's biology * Can pull about anything from an unidentified area within, or on his body. * Capable of harming and killing people simply by grasping onto them. This also ignores one's defense. Relationships Giygas/Giegue Only has Giygas and SCP-049 interacted once, however their only interaction sprouted into a well soiled conversation. SCP-049 saw Giygas as a rather unique individual, as Giygas, in a way, thought the same way in return. He even acknowledge the fact that SCP-049 knew " 50% of the knowledge " he knows. Their one conversation was cut however when an eager Socks came into scene. Socks Socks appears to be very appreciative and lighthearted towards SCP-049. Ever since they met, which started with Socks inviting 049 to her house for tea, their relationship sparks in positivity as it flows down the right direction. It should also be noted, when Socks cut contact with Richard, she seemingly relies on 049 now. Socks also tends to cope out her stress and frustration to SCP-049 for comfort, and 049 does just that, as he attempts to comfort Socks if anything was on the downside. In the present day unfortunately, Socks has completely disappeared from Haven, leaving SCP-049 baffled and confused. Similar to Richard's case. Richard Westwood SCP-049 sees Richard as what he doesn't see in himself; A man with hope and potential. With Richard thinking that he should just die as Haven is better off without him, SCP-049 heavily refuses with that. He basically told Richard that life is filled with hope, even if it were just a small fragment of it. Richard seemed to of actually accepted this, or, at least understood what 049 told him about, and not denying it in general, all of this because SCP-049 cares for Richard, like a true friend would with any other. SCP-049 hasn't seen the man for sometime unfortunately. Despite him now being alive once more, SCP-049 does wish to talk to him once more. Ben Tennyson Ben is a close friend of the Doctor's. Being one of dozens of people who didn't freak out over his appearance, Ben was quite intrigued and interested in the Doctor's nature and history. SCP-049 tends to tell stories of himself and the SCP Foundation to Ben time to time. Ben is one of the most, if not the most supportive figure towrads the Doctor compared to anyone else in Haven, a conversation with the hero enhances his mood immensely. They unfortunately do not converse with each other as frequently as 049 would want. Trivia * SCP-049 surely has been places, from the original Cul De Sac, to Poste, to Cul De Carbon, and now Runaway Haven. * SCP-049 stands at 6'2 in height. * Numerous others also see SCP-049 as a fatherly figure at times. * Despite SCP-049's nice and gentleman-like personality, he's quite awkward at times in public crowds and conversations in the sense that he slips his words up. * Though not known by a lot of people, 049 secretly suffers from depression and anxiety. Knowing that some remnants of the foundation are in Haven, he fears that the foundation may soon once again take him back in after finally obtaining freedom after numerous decades to even centuries. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters